Globglogabgalab
Entrance Book Shortcut Globglogabgalab comes out of a book Playstyle Globglogabgalab is a giant blob of flesh whose body has been ruined in exchange for feeding itself with pleasure and knowledge. This translates to Globglogabgalab's very weak stats in terms of movement and jumping. He can't double jump as well and both of his stats are the worst in all of TSLBAE. He also can't double jump. However, Globglogabgalab can hop on the edge of a platform with his upper body which will drag rest of his body quickly with him. He can also hop on top of an opponent who is on the air to gain an extra boost as well as meteor smash the opponent. Globglogabgalab's entire playstyle is dedicated to feeding Globglogabgalab with more knowledge by stripping opponent of theirs. His hitbox also works that only his upper body below head can take knockback-based damage, so short characters don't have the best of luck trying to send him flying. Special Attacks Neutral Special: Feast of Thought Globglogabgalab lunges on the opponent, which causes them to lose one of their full stats to Globglogabgalab. Lunging from side rises Globglogabgalab's speed. Lunging from air gives Globglogabgalab raises his jump. Lunging from ground raises his dash. Glob can also execute "Feast-grab" where doing Neutral Special during a grab will result to Globglogabgalab retaining the grab after the feast so he can attack. Globglogabgalab usually lunges on his opponent from five step radius, eight steps if he's dashing at the same time. If opponent is beyond that radius Glob will miss his chance, but he's protected by invisibility frames during the very end. Also having more than two jump feasts will allow him to double jump like a normal character. He can feast on the opponent as many times as he can. But once he's eaten the opponent ten times, the previous feasts will get replaced by newer feasts. Losing a stock will make Globglogabgalab lose all his feasts, but he can also lose it by other Neutral Special. Neutral Special Alt: Yeast of Thought By intentionally missing Neutral Special and then pressing Neutral Special again during those Invisibility Frames mentioned earlier, Globglogabgalab releases all his feasts in form of a forcefield, which deals damage depending on the stats he's eaten. Walk Speed Succ = 2% Jump Succ = 4% Dash Succ = 6%. He can only do this attack after feasting five times. Side Special: Mighty Eagle Globglogabgalab shows off his shapeshifting powers by turning into an eagle. This allows him to fly fast through the stage, damaging opponents as he flies past them. It can also be used as a recovery, as holding Side Special down will make Globglogabgalab rotate, letting go makes him fly into that direction. He can even avoid traps during the execution of this attack Also the attack has the ability to break shields that are on 50% of their current power. Neutral Special's boosts have no effect on this attack. Up Special: Scarlet Cello Globglogabgalab plays the most beautiful song ever heard on Cello and goes flying. He can only go upwards. Tapping the up button will make Glob go up faster. If opponents attack Glob with special moves he sends them off to another direction. He can directly become Mighty Eagle by pressing side special again, but he can only fly sideways this time. Down Special: Nourishing Books Globglogabgalab either throws or sends off a book into opponent's direction, until the book does it's magic and traps the opponent into a stunning position. The reason this can be done in two different ways is because of the effect, throwing the book directly to opponent is faster but opponent can break out of it via rapid button mashing. Whereas fending off the book is slower but causes opponent to be stunned for the entirety of five seconds. He will fend of the book by holding the Down Special buttons for a while, while he throws it by once pressing it. This attack is actually the only one affected by Neutral Special, the book walks faster the more walk speed he has feasted. Final Smash: Spiritual Fast Food Globglogabgalab flashes back to Strawinsky's words as he starts devouring a whole pile of books, suddenly a massive explosion happens. The books fly in every direction in this part and ends with Globglogabgalab re-emerging from a book. Books don't harm opponents but have huge knockback, while explosion does harm the opponent depending on how near opponent is. Book directions aren't random, but are based on stage layout, hitting the places where opponents most likely would be standing at that moment. KOSFX: *KOSFX1: "WE'RE DOOMED!" *KOSFX2: "HAAAGH" *Star KOSFX: "Ahhhhhhhh" *Screen KOSFX: "OHH!" Taunts: *Holds a batch of books "I only want my books!" *Sings a random lyric off his theme song while dancing *"Twaddle waddle my dear friend!" Victory Options + Failure + Single Player Loss *"Oh i'm so sorry!" *"Simply delicious!" *Emerges back into a book *Failure/Clap: Bows down *Single Player Loss: "I don't want to serve anyone!"' Standard Attacks 'Normal' Edit *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - *Forward tilt - *Up tilt - *Down tilt - 'Smash' Edit *Forward smash - *Up smash - *Down smash - Bends his body downwards 'Aerial attacks' Edit *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Down Throw - Summons Gulbert Bibberkrall who stomps downwards Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Strawinsky and the Mysterious House Category:Book Lovers Category:Blob Category:Worm Category:Badly Animated Category:So Bad, It's Good Category:Weird Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Odd Characters Category:Strange Characters Category:Wut? Characters Category:What Is This Category:People who love books Category:Internet Meme Category:Christians Category:Creepy characters Category:Rapper Category:Good Singers Category:Dancer Category:Heroes Category:Semi-Obscure Category:YouTube Poop Category:Fat Category:Shapeshifter Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Movie Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl Toon: Brother Location) Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Video Movesets Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:People who use big words Category:Hope Animation Category:The Yeast of Thoughts and Mind